


LAUGHTER

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Packing, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Sad with a Happy Ending, boop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Currently discontinued while I work on my other stories, My Winter Sun and Shifted.It will be eventually continued :)
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Soggy mood

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about Villa days and post-Villa days.
> 
> This is just the first chapter! It does get better, I promise, although it might get worse first :)  
> Not telling ;)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Sophia aimlessly wandered around the kitchen, grazing her fingertips against the cool marble countertops that she and Bobby had picked out for their house just a few months ago. She closed her eyes and reluctantly allowed her mind to wonder.

* * *

_"These are perfect. Easily cleaned and look aesthetically pleasing with the rest of the kitchen!" His smile was beaming as he looked at Sophia, "What to do you think? They'd look quite nice in our new house wouldn't they?" He winked. She nodded and giggled at the pure look of excitement on his face. He did a little excited skip over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss right there in the middle of the shop. When he pulled back, he rested his chin on top of her head and sighed contently, "I can't wait, lass. I can't wait."_

* * *

Tears started welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. There had been too much crying over the past month and she was afraid if it started again, she'd never be able to stop.

Today marked exactly 1 month since she and Bobby had broken up. It had been extremely messy and they both walked away from each other broken-hearted and damaged. Neither of them had wanted it to end this way, in fact, Sophia was sure she'd seen an engagement ring in the drawer beside his bed just a couple weeks before they'd began arguing, but she didn't want to say anything.

Noah had come round to the house a couple of days ago to offer support, knowing she'd been alone for a while and probably hadn't cared for herself at all. She begged Noah for details on where Bobby was but he forced her to take a shower and said he'd help her clean up the house first.

While they'd been cleaning, Noah headed towards their untouched bedroom but Sophia suddenly stopped him.

She hadn't been into it since the big fight and was scared. Scared of the emotions that it would invoke seeing the broken glass and broken memories that the room held.

Once they'd finished cleaning the rest of the house in silence, Sophia finally gathered the courage grilled Noah about how Bobby had been.

It turned out that Bobby had been just as bad as she was.

When he'd left the house he didn't know where to go, too embarrassed to go to his parents or Johnno's. The only person who knew him and Sophia had been struggling with the pressure and stress of fame was Noah.

So, Bobby had no choice but to drive the long 7-hour journey to London and knock on Hope and Noah's door.

Sophia broke down just at the thought of Bobby being so heartbroken. It was her fault in the end. The bubbly, fun personality everyone, including the whole nation, had grown to love was shredded to pieces.

Noah stayed with her and left early in the morning, leaving a written note saying he'd be back in 2 days to collect some of Bobby's things for him.

When Sophia woke up that morning she made herself a pact that she would start getting her life together.

She wouldn't dare to look at social media and the rumours, instead opting to take a photo of her coffee and pancakes with the caption, **Needed this.**

Within minutes there were thousands of comments, mostly positive saying they'd missed her and asking if she was okay, but some were negative - so-called "fans" asking for answers and being angry that she'd broken Bobby's heart.

Some of the other Islanders commented.

Chelsea said, **Call me bra!** and Gary made some sort of dad joke. She felt grateful for the support from her friends and felt guilty that she'd been MIA for ages but the thought of explaining what had happened to the "happy couple" was sickening. Telling her family had been hard enough.

When she finished her breakfast a text from Noah came through saying he was leaving London soon and would be there at 6 PM. Sophia looked at her watch, 11:20 AM. That left her plenty of time to pack. Unfortunately, that meant going into the bedroom.

She took a deep breath and then grabbed some boxes from a cupboard. She reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, opening the door to the un-touched bedroom.

The sheets were still tangled from their last night together and his clothes were thrown haphazardously across the floor.

Broken glass littered the floor from the photo frame she'd thrown at the wall. She knelt down and picked up the photo. It was her, Bobby, and the rest of the islanders at the reunion. She hadn't meant to break it, but in her emotional state that night she really needed to release her anger and disappointment at herself. It just happened to be the closet thing to her that she could break.

Sophia put the photo down and turned to the draws, pulling them open and carefully going through his clothes.

She pulled out the pale pink button-up that he wore on their final date in the Villa and sniffed it, taking in his doughy and familiar scent for possibly the last time before folding it neatly into a suitcase.

She pulled out his oversized t-shirt that she won when she ate the whole cake from the Villa challenge. There were still reminiscent chocolate stains across the front. 

She pulled out a t-shirt that had a picture of a - crane on it?

Suddenly, it hit her.

They all brought back memories, but the t-shirt almost sent Sophia crashing to the floor.

This was Gary's t-shirt that Bobby had "borrowed" and never given back to him. He said it was a "souvenir of his epic pranks". It was from the day before the finale. Probably the happiest day in her whole time from the Villa.

* * *

_Sophia was sat with Chelsea and Rahim in the bedroom when Bobby came rushing in, tripping over his own feet and then crashing onto the floor, doing a smooth forwards roll and carrying on, giggling as he zoomed past them all lounging clueless on the bed._

_For the brief moment he was in the room Sophia saw he was wearing his signature purple swimming shorts pulled low on his waist, accentuating his v-line which she adored, along with one of her necklaces he'd "borrowed" and hadn't taken off since before casa amore._

_In his hands were a bundle of clothes and a sock flew from his grip in his mad dash through the room. His loud snicker was booming through the bedroom and followed him all the way out the door into the garden. Ibrahim, Chelsea, and Sophia all looked at each other, confused._

_"Dear Lord have mercy on my soul, this boy will be the death of me on the outside." Sophia sighed as she flopped back on the bed, dramatically fanning herself._

_"I think we've been cooped up into this Villa for was too fucking long," Rahim breather through his shudders of laughter._

_"I feel sorry for Soph! She's his girlfriend for God sake!" Chelsea said, patting Sophia's leg affectionately._

_"I'm in love with an idiot, aren't I." At that moment they heard a shout coming from the doorway to the bathroom._

_"BOBBY! GET YOUR ASS HERE BAKER BOY!" Gary came stomping into the room, his face a picture of rage and wearing only a small towel that just barely covered his manhood and asscheeks. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the three of them sat on the bed and his face morphed into a picture of embarrassment as he desperately grabbed a duvet to wrap around his legs._

_"Gary!" Chelsea shrieked, covering her eyes, "I never thought I would see your ass cheeks!" All three of them burst out laughing at Gary's mortified state._

_"That Scottish bastard took my clothes out of the shower room, and when I went to get more clothes they were all fucking gone!"_

_Gary spied his sock on the floor and grabbed it. Everyone sighed - another one of Bobby's pranks. Gary's attention suddenly turned to Sophia, "Oi! Soph. Go sort your lad out for God's sake."_

_Sophia rolled her eyes and forced herself up out of the bed, her bare feet padding against the cold tile floor, "I'll find him."_

_As she lazily walked out of the door she heard Gary starting to rant again. Ibrahim was offering to help him find his clothes and said he could borrow some of his swimming trunks._

_This was typical Bobby. Any other day it would've been funny, but it was the day before the final, and while everyone was happy to be in solid couples, the reality that the whole experience was over soon had left a solemn mood hanging in the air._

_It was only natural that Bobby would feel the need to try and lighten up the atmosphere, it was all the boy seemed to do, so she couldn't blame him - plus, seeing Gary like that was hilarious._

_Sophia spotted Hope and Noah in the kitchen and made her way over to them._

_She attempted to hop up onto the counter next to Noah who was watching Hope make a breakfast smoothie._

_"Hey, Soph," Noah said, looked at her through puffy eyes and sleepily elbowing her ribs, "Need a hand?"_

_She huffed and crossed her arms, "Short legs are a burden. Hoist me up, hun."_

_Noah chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Sophia's waist gently._

_"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" He effortlessly took her waist and propped her up on the counter. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair._

_"Thank you Noah Boa, n_ _either of you has seen a Scottish man about ye-high with freckles running past looking like an idiot by any chance?" She said, gesturing at about 5'10"._

_"I thought I heard Gary shouting. What's Bobby done this time?" Hope said, turning around and protectively placing an arm around Noah's shoulders. Sophia mentally eye-rolled before plastering a fake smile on her face._

_"He hid Gary's clothes or something. I've got to lecture him because apparently I'm the mother of the Villa these days."_

_Hope shrugged and turned back to chopping up her strawberries. Noah smiled and winked at Sophia when Hope turned away, "It's only because you won the baby challenge. And I think I saw him run down by the pool." Sophia plopped herself off of the counter with a thud and headed down the stairs, saluting the couple._

_"Guess I'm playing hide-and-seek with my 24-year-old boyfriend."_

_Down by the pool, she spotted Lottie with Jo and Priya playing catch in the water._

_Bobby was nowhere to be seen but a small trail of lone socks and a pair of boxers leading to the firepit gave away where he'd ran off too._

_She went along, picking up each item of clothing as she walked past and eventually it lead her to the culprit, his back turned to her, hiding clothes behind a bush._

_She took this opportunity and carefully tiptoed behind him. Without making a sound, she firmly pushed him head-first into the bush making him_ _scream like a child, high-pitched and wailing._

_He quickly picked himself up and turned around, shocked to see Sophia standing there, "Fucking hell, lass. Could've given me a heart attack! I thought you were Gary coming back for revenge."_

_"Well, the Prankster becomes the Prankee, how does it feel?"_

_He placed his hand on his heart and chuckled, the sound warming Sophia's heart,_ _"Glad to see I've taught you well, but I hope you realise I'm gonna have to get you back Soph?"_

_Her eyes widened in mischief, "Gonna have to catch me first!"_

_She printed off towards the direction of the pool, Bobby not far behind. Although he wasn't the most athletic lad in the Villa - much preferring the odd cupcake to a gym session - he could run pretty fast. He caught up with her easily and smoothly wrapped his arm around her waist, carrying her effortlessly and fire-man style over his shoulder to the pool._

_"Bobby!" Sophia screamed, knowing what was coming next. She punched his back in an effort to make him let go but he refused, "I swear to God if you throw me in that pool!"_

_"You'll what?" He questioned, winding her up but getting closer and closer to the pool._

_"You don't wanna find out!" She shouted._

_In a last desperate attempt to be free from his strong grip she bit and nibbled his back. She felt Bobby take a sharp intake of air as she pulled his skin into her mouth, "Lass, that's gonna leave a mark. Bein' sexy isn't getting you anywhere!"_

_She furiously blushed, not realising fully what she'd been doing. There was a bright red and purple hickey on his upper back, "Oops, it's definitely left a mark" Her voice came out all jerky as Bobby began pummelling it full speed towards the pool._

_She screamed in protest but it only spurred him on._

_By now Gary, Ibrahim and Chelsea were sat on the bean bags, Gary's face still a picture of rage and Hope and Noah were perched on a day bed having some late breakfast. The others who were previously in the pool were now chilling out and sunbathing, perched around the edge chatting happily._

_Everyone had turned to watch the couple play fighting, which was pretty normal for them now. They all started cheering and chanting as Bobby approached the pool at full speed, jumping in and releasing Sophia just as he hit the water._

_She braced for the impact and the cold water was a massive contrast to the boiling hot sun. She stayed underwater for a few seconds before emerging and seeing Bobby at the other side of the pool, a huge smirk on his face._

_There was a muffled sound of Lottie shouting at Bobby for getting her hair wet but he just shrugged, his gaze never leaving Sophia's. He began swimming across to her._

_When he reached her he shook his hair like a puppy, spraying it everywhere. Shrieks were heard by Lottie and Jo again but he didn't care._

_He swept Sophia up in his arms and gave her a soft peck on the nose, "Boop."_

_She scrunched her face up in mock disgust and giggled. She reached her hand out and gently touched his nose, "Boop."_

* * *

Tears streamed down Sophia's face as she replayed the memory in her head over and over again. She and Bobby had so many amazing memories together such as moving into their house and winning Love Island, but for her, that topped everything. That was the very moment that she knew they would last outside the Villa.

They'd said "I love you" before, but that was when she knew it wasn't for the cameras because they didn't have to even say those words. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she could see that he loved her. It was as simple as that.


	2. Choco choco chocolate

Bobby woke up to the sound of curtains being pulled open and a beam of sunlight was cast over him. He groaned and stretched, blinking in the sunlight. A shadow was cast over his face and when his eyes focused, he saw it was Noah.

"Alright Bobs?" Noah whispered.

Slowly, Bobby sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, "Mmhm. What time is it?"

"10 AM. I just woke you up because I'm leaving for Glasgow in an hour." Noah's voice was practically dripping with sympathy. "Glasgow" used to be familiar and comforting but now was reduced to a trigger word for Bobby.

Bobby sighed and pulled himself up, leaning back on the headboard, "Oh."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me? It might be good, to finally talk to her and stuff."

"Noah, it's been a month. If she wanted to talk to me she would've called, or even texted."

Noah perched himself on the end of the bed, "I know but you can't hide here forever. You've got the bakery back in Glasgow and your whole family lives there."

"I've been fine running the bakery from here, I know I need to go back soon but I- I just can't. Not yet. Maybe in a week or something? I just need more time to clear my head."

Noah ran his hand through his hair and stood up, "Yeah that's fine, you know me and Hope are here if you need to talk though. Maybe while I'm gone you could go for a walk? Get coffee? Hope's got a day off so don't waste it, It's pretty rare nowadays."

Bobby chuckled a bit, which surprised Noah, "Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow." Noah smiled and started to head out the room but Bobby suddenly sat up and stopped him, "Noah wait..."

"Yeah?" There was a slight paused and Noah raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Can you make sure she's alright?"

Noah smiled, "Of course Bobs. Promise."

As soon as Noah was out of the room, Bobby curled back into his duvet and started to think about Sophia. He allowed his mind to wander as he drifted off...

* * *

 _"This is disgusting," Sophia said as she was rummaging through the cupboards, opening various things, tasting them, and then throwing away what she claimed were "inedible"._ _Bobby spied that she was throwing away his favourite dark chocolate, Fry's Chocolate Cream._

_"Oi! Lass! I'll eat that!" He grabbed the pack of chocolates from the bin and put them back in the cupboard._

_Sophia's face scrunched up in disgust, "How do you eat that?"_

_"What do you mean? It's chocolate."_

_"Yeah, but horrible dark chocolate. I might have to move out if this is the food you eat!"_

_"Oh come on Soph, you couldn't leave me even if you tried." Bobby winked and stuck his tongue out at her._

_"Well you don't wanna make me try," she said while reaching up, pinching his side and causing him to yelp in pain._

_"Why do you hurt me, fair lady?" He joked, holding his hand out so he can hoist her up. She placed her hand in his and his thumb gently caressed her soft skin before he yanked her up off the floor and snaked his other hand around her waist._

_She gasped in surprise and her body against his raised his heart rate. He quickly and swiftly placed her on their new marble counters and began kissing down her neck, gently sucking and marking where he knew she loved it._

_He pulled away from their intimate moment, gasping for breath. He just barely whispered, "I couldn't wait to get you like this in our new kitchen."_

_She raised an eyebrow and looked at him from under her lidded eyes, "That's what you were picturing the whole time we were picking the counters out, huh?"_

_He chuckled, "Yeah, possibly, maybe."_

_She pecked him on the lips before joining up the freckles on his cheeks with the tip of her finger._

_He loved when she did this. He'd gone from getting slack in school for having freckles, to having the love of his life adore them and admire them. He truly couldn't wait to put a ring on her finger and make her Mrs Mckenzie. His smile stretched from ear to ear at the thought._

_He interrupted her freckle counting to nuzzle his face into the crook between her head and her neck, breathing in the perfume he'd brought her at Christmas. Her long, black hair draped over his face as she kissed the top of his head._

_"I love you, Robert." She whispered._

_"I love you, Sophia."_

* * *

The fighting had started 2 weeks after that day. He tried to block out the shouting and bad memories from his mind and focused on the good.

The days where she was his future, and he was hers.

* * *

_Bobby restlessly wandered around the jewellery shop, praying that no press had seen him and his sister walk in there._

_"Bobby, you're making me nervous. Stop jumping around and pick your girlfriend out a ring!" Delilah huffed, pulling a "Chelsea face" as Bobby would call it. Hands-on hips, bottom lip jutted out and head tilted to one side impatiently._

_"This is a BIG deal, Dee. If anyone gets a photo of us in here I'm busted."_

_He nervously shot a glance at the store clerk. It was a 60-something-year-old man who probably didn't know how to turn his camera on, no photos there._

_"So, which one are you thinking?"_

_"She needs something unique. I've always loved it when she wore blue, it compliments her dark hair and dark eyes. Sapphire?" Bobby darted his eyes around the room for where the sapphire maybe, and spotted a counter with a few._

_One caught his attention in particular. It had two pear-shaped sapphires on either side of a white diamond. The band was simple and silver, so it didn't overpower the jewels._

_He waved to get the attention of his sister. She walked over and he pointed at it, tapping his finger on the glass, "That's it. That's the one."_

_Delilah hesitated, "The price is... umm..."_

_Bobby turned to look at her, "Dee, I won Love Island. I have £25,000 in the bank. We used savings for our house. I have a business. This is the ring, regardless of the price."_

_Delilah laughed, "Sorry, I just forget that my brother is rich and famous." She winked and got the attention of the worker, "Excuse me, please may I try on this ring for sizing?" She said, pointing at the ring._

_Bobby had taken one of Sophia's pandora rings from the jewellery box on her vanity while she'd been out and given it to Delilah to get an idea of the size. Delilah's finger was the identical size to Sophias, so his plan had worked perfectly. Now the only thing that could go wrong is that someone snaps a photo of him inside the jewellers._

_The man gave Delilah the ring and she slipped it on her finger. It fit her finger like a glove and only made Bobby 100 per cent certain that it was the one._

_Truth to be told, he knew Sophia could care less what the ring looked like, it was more him that actually cared. He wanted to make sure she could show it off to their friends._

_Gone were the days when her having a hickey on her neck was enough for people to know she was his, this was the next level._

_Bobby paid and practically skipped out of the building, Delilah just behind him doing a little run to catch up._

_"So, you haven't actually told me how you're gonna do it. Spill."_

_"Honestly Dee, I have no clue. I figured I'd take it everywhere with me whenever I'm with her, and I'll just know when to do it."_

_Delilah smiled and hugged Bobby from the side as they walked down the sidewalk, a spring in their step._

_It was perfect timing as well as when they turned the corner onto the main street fans started stopping Bobby to take photos and soon a crowd formed around them. He could tell all the attention was exciting Delilah, her eyes lighting up as people asked her and Bobby for photos._

_After a while, they finally made it to the car, sighing with relief. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, sharing a high five._

_Just before Bobby started up the ignition he squeezed Delilah's shoulder, "Nailed it sis."_

* * *

It had all gotten too much for them. The pressure, the jobs, the media, everything. They'd been given therapy by the Love Island producers and coaching lessons on how to deal with anxiety and stress, but even after both of them had gone MIA on social media to have a break, the paparazzi and constant criticism didn't stop.

One time they'd been sat on the roof of their house. It was a spot Bobby had deemed safe enough to sit on at night that was sheltered by trees from the road and any possible press. They were having a heated but playful discussion on what was better - cupcakes or muffins - when a drone had buzzed past them snapping a few photos.

Obviously the media had to twist reality and made it look like a real argument.

Bobby knew he should've been home more and spent less time working late at the bakery, but when he was home she was either working on the computer at her desk or already asleep.

It had even gotten to the point that they hadn't _done it_ for 2 weeks, which was a while for them. He usually couldn't keep his hands off of her.

He wouldn't say their spark was dying or dead, it was more like it was running out of fuel and being suffocated. Suffocated of air, they had no room to breathe, couldn't post a picture on Instagram without speculations and trolls watching their every move. It was so tiring being picture-perfect.

And God forbid having normal relationship problems.

That was what had done it for Bobby. A normal fight about "who didn't wash the dishes" always felt like the end of the world when in the public eye. They'd been counselled and trained on how to deal so the producers could make sure they weren't gonna throw themselves off of a cliff, but it didn't mean it wasn't hard.

He knew he was still wildly in love with her after 1 month of not seeing her face. It was still picture perfect in his mind, imprinted forever.

He longed and longed for a phone call. That was all he needed.

The last words he spoke to her as he left the house were "Call me when you're ready for me to come home."

Home.

She was his home. Surely if she wanted him back she would've called. But here he was, a month later, still waiting for that phone call.

Bobby was dreading hanging out with Hope today.

He loved her and Noah, but today was quite a big deal, being the 1 month anniversary, and he just wanted to lay in bed and cry.

Usually, Bobby acted like he didn't really care. Like nothing could hurt him. He'd put up a big wall of humour and pretend everything was fine. He didn't need anyone's attention, but in reality, he was just too scared of it. Scared of not being good enough, or getting hurt. Scared to let anyone in. He was afraid that his heart would break into a million pieces if he let anyone in.

So why the hell did he choose to let his walls come down on national TV?

He'd let Sophia in, let her know that he cared, that he could be hurt, that not everything was always fine. He told her he was scared that he wasn't good enough and he poured his heart out to her even if there was always the potential that she could break it.

And even though it seemed like his heart had evaporated, something in his mind knew it wasn't over.

And that's why he's choosing not to cry today. Today will be the day HE will call HER. Loving her too much was his fault, and he couldn't blame her for building her walls down, even if it's just to pick up the phone and dial his number.

He was going to shower, get dressed, go hang out with Hope and maybe take some photos with fans just like he'd done with his sister that day out shopping.

If she didn't want him back, that was going to hurt like hell, but that's a problem for future Bobby to deal with, because right now, present-day Bobby had just had a moment of enlightenment.


End file.
